


So that's an average day for you then? (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen find a way to fill their spare time on set. Everyone else places bets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So that's an average day for you then? (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So that's an average day for you then?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190375) by bertee. 



**Title:** [So that's an average day for you then?](http://bertee.livejournal.com/9259.html)   
**Author:** bertee  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Disclaimer:** Entirely fictional  
 **Summary:** Jared and Jensen find a way to fill their spare time on set. Everyone else places bets.

This one is for leslieo54. She won me in the qldfloodauction for Australia. 

**Format:** mp3

59.6 MB, 1 hr 5 min 5 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/77jox95mic)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?wkulrds93wc1znb)


End file.
